A Warrior's Aid
by Newclear
Summary: A lone warrior enlists the aid of Sora for battle.
1. The Stranger

The Stranger

Kairi looked out over the ocean, waiting to see the signs of Sora and Riku's return. Pluto waited at her side, awaiting the return of his beloved master, King Mickey.

The crunch of sand under his boots gave the stranger away.

Kairi turned at the sound, and saw the stranger. The man was tall, his trenchcoat hanging on his lean body like a cloak. His black hair was tied back in a long ponytail that blew in the ocean breeze. His eyes were hidden behind round shades that hid his eyes rather well.

But Kairi's eyes were drawn to his waist, where two gunbelts criss-crossed, their span loaded with bullets.

"Kairi, right?" said the man, smiling as he asked.

"Yes, that's me."

The man gave a nod, and continued.

"I'm looking for a young lad named Sora...you know him?"

Kairi gave a nod.

"He's the one you're waitin' on, isn't he?" said the stranger.

Another nod.

"D'ya reckon you might know where he is?"

A smile from the young girl.

"If I'd known where he was, do you think I'd still be standing here?" said the girl, surprised that apparently, her sense of humor still existed.

The stranger smiled.

"Don't worry, lil' miss, one way or another, you are gonna find him...trust me." Assured the stranger.

As the stranger turned to leave, Kairi remembered something.

"You could go to Twilight Town, maybe he's there."

The stranger waved his thanks as he turned to leave.

He smiled as thought to himself...

_In another realm, that name would conjure up the image of a town filled with vampires and their obedient girlfriends/food sources..._

_Again, we are awake. We find ourselves amongst scores of Nobodies and Heartless. They are motionless, monoliths awaiting release. No light shines form their eyes..._

_Rumors have spread of one who use our power to harvest hearts. To attain the power of the Kingdom Hearts. _

_I look to my companion, the dark-skinned vixen, walking amongst the Heartless. We meet where Nobody and Heartless define an invisible line, and we kiss passionately. She asks who I am. I tell her I am a king. She finds it funny, for she says she is a queen._

_Together, we will set free all the hearts and souls of our brethren from the name that has hovered in my mind like a restless spectre..._

_Organization XIII._


	2. Arrival

Arrival

The stranger stepped off the train, a sleek silver bullet of a train. Amongst the old fashioned locomotives, the bullet train stood out like a sore, if shiny, thumb. He fumbled inside his trenchcoat, and found his lighter just as he stepped onto the platform. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth, and lit up as he went toward the exit.

He looked at the booth where you had to pay for a ticket, and enjoyed the man's dumbfounded look. The stranger heard the quick tap-tap-tapping of running feet just as he reached the exit. He imagined the look of wonder on the conductor's face as he sees...

Nothing, nothing at all.

The silver train head sped away the moment he had stepped off, and it was as silent as it was fast.

He stood at the front of the station, bathing in the sunset's orange light. He breathed in deep, and let out a thin cloud of smoke. He checked his map, and made his way to the Usual Spot.

He stood before the opening to the Usual Spot, and made sure to close his trenchcoat. Wearing gunbelts usually gives civilians a bad impression.

He stubbed out his cigarette under his shoe, and went inside.

Inside he found three kids, two boys, and one girl. They sat all across the room, and when he entered, they all turned to him.

"Excuse me fellas, and lil' miss...but may I ask if you've seen a young man, a tall clumsy looking dog that walks on two legs, and a duck as well." said the man, smiling his friendly smile.

"It's a little dark for shades, isn't it?" asked the girl, looking quizzically at the man.

"Yes, yes it is." Answered the stranger nonchalantly.

"Check the sandlot, maybe he's there." Answered the blonde kid, staring at the.

"I think I will, Hayner."

The boy looked up at the mention of his name.

"How's Roxas?" asked the stranger.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Have a good day, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Said the stranger, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait...Mister!" said Pence, the rather portly boy, called to him.

The stranger stopped, and turned, halfway though putting another cigarette in his mouth. He quickly tucked it behind his ear.

"Yes?"

"That name...Roxas. It sounds so familiar." Said Hayner, his brow furrowed in thought.

The stranger turned to leave.

"Well forget him, he is no more. Live your life, and forget Roxas."

With that, the stranger left, leaving Hayner, Pence, and Olette to wonder why Roxas sounded so familiar.

The stranger stepped out of the Usual Spot, and sensed something close by. He stopped, plucked his cigarette from behind his ear, and kept walking...

The stranger arrived at the Sandlot, which was empty save for a posse of youths, two boys and one girl.

The stranger began to notice a trend. He approached the trio, who were looking at a blackboard, which, as far as the stranger could, had listings of matchups for something called a "Brawl"

"Excuse me, kiddos."

The trio turned ti the stranger, and the one in the bonnet, who seemed to the posse's leader, spoke up.

"What is it, gramps?" asked Bonnet-boy rather sharply. The stranger could see that this lad did not have respect pounded into his skull.

"Hey, Seifer asked you question, you know?" said the tanned, muscular lad at Seifer's side.

"Answer." said the petite girl to Seifer's side, her white hair covering one of her eyes.

"I was wondering, _kid_, if you saw a young lad with a dog and duck pass through here." said the stranger, a frown forming on his face.

"Oh, you mean that weird kid with that dumb-looking dog? Yeah, he went here a while ago, you just missed him...What''ya want for, _gramps_?" said Seifer, stressing the last word rather heavily.

The stranger kept his cool on the outside, but is Seifer could glimpse into the stranger's mind, he would be treating the stranger with the utmost respect and courtesy.

"Listen, I don't have time for your juvenile posturing, _kiddo_." Said the stranger menacingly, moving in close to Seifer.

"I have very important business to conduct with that young man, and you, or your posse are not worth my time to beat up. Now..._where is he_?" the stranger continued, stressing each word heavily.

Just so they know that he...meant..._business_.

"H-He went toward the train station." Said Seifer, a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

Satisfied, the stranger turned to leave.

He then whipped back, and punched Seifer right in the face. Seifer fell back onto his posse, knocked out cold.

"Be thankful I didn't kick his ass for his disrespect. Tell him to learn some respect, or he ain't earnin' any of it."

The stranger then left, for real this time, silently berating himself for not having the patience to simply wait for him at train.

And when the stranger had left...

"Badass..."muttered Fuu under her breath.

As he returned to the train station, the sounds of battle echoed down the path. He sped up, and arrived just the trio, Sora, Donald and Goofy, were surrounded by the Nobodies. He had begun to unholster his guns, when he saw the small figure in the hood leap from the top of the station. The figure leapt and spun, vanquishing the Nobodies with ease. The trio stood to fight, but the stranger saw the small figure wave them back. The trio lingered for a sec, but went into the train station immediately.

The Nobodies grew in number, seemingly drawn to the small figure. The stranger could see that even the figures skills were not enough to defeat all the Nobodies. The stranger unholstered his guns, spinning them as he did so, and prepared to fight...

King Mickey was in one tough pickle. He had expected the Nobodies to get the message and leave...but they seemed to be increasing. One defeated one, but it seemed two took its place. But he had to buy the boy more time.

Deep in thought, the king did not see the Nobody sneaking up behind him, ready to strike. King Mickey turned, but it was too late to act. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang, and a hole appeared in the side of the Nobody's head. It vanished into wisps of white, and then on another Nobody, a hole appeared on its head. The Nobodies stopped their attack on Mickey, and went to the opening of the alley leading to the sandlot. Mickey saw a man in a long trenchcoat, shooting at the oncoming Nobodies with large revolvers, one white, and the other black. In seconds, he had decimated the Nobodies. And with a quick spin of his revolvers, he holstered his guns, and approached Mickey casually.

"King Mickey...aren't we a bit too far from Disney Castle?" said the man, a smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I owe you one. Thanks." Said Mickey.

"Why don't you come with me? I sure could use a hand." He offered the man.

"Well... since your path and his won't be crossing for a while, I think I'll find him myself, rather than sticking with you. You have far more important tasks to complete." said the man, walking to the entrance of the station.

"Wait for him at Hollow Bastion." Said the King, turning to leave as well.

The stranger smiled his thanks.

"Consider us even then." said the man, riffling through his trenchcoat for a cigarette as he walked into the station, hoping that he saw some action soon.

_We watched the boy from afar, in this twilight world. My Queen tells me to strike now. I tell her that we are still too weak to battle the boy. So few of us wish for release. When the boy defeats more of our brethren, more will seek release. We shall grow in strength as the boy toils on. She considers for a moment. She gives in to my wishes, and waits. We watch the mouse king battle the Nobodies, watch him kill my brethren. I watch the other, the gunslinger, murder scores of my brethren. I felt them die, every one of them, saw the man kill them in cold blood. We will kill him after we destroy the Organization._

_He will pay for his murder._


End file.
